


Lesson Learned

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Avengers Imagine, Avengers Imagines, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom!Steve Rogers, F/M, Humiliation, Lack of Oxygen, Lack of air, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Imagine, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, steve rogers imagines, sub Reader, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 21 - Breath Play & PunishmentSteve decides the Reader needs to learn a valuable lesson.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 56





	Lesson Learned

Although you are already in the path of Steve’s anger, mainly being the root cause, the slamming of the door still rattles you to your core. You swear you hear the wood frame crack at the sheer force he used to close it. If you’re both not careful, Tony will make you replace at full cost, something you are very opposed to.

“Steve, you need fucking relax. It wasn’t-“

“(Y/N), I swear if you say it wasn’t a big deal I’m going to explode. And stop cursing! What is it with you and the offensive language?!” 

“Geez, I didn’t realize it bothered you that _**damn**_ much old man! And I wasn’t gonna say big deal either.” Your lying is horrible, both you and Steve know it. 

“It was a big deal! You could’ve gotten the rest of the team injured and yourself killed!” Steve raves. His face and neck are redder than you’ve ever seen. Having the anger in his eyes directed at you is rather scary but in your mind unwarranted. The mission was a success even with the few hiccups along the way. Attempting to defuse a bomb on your own may have been a risky idea but in the end, it all worked out. You don’t understand why he can’t let it drop. You’ve apologized to the team twice already. Forgiveness was granted to you by your teammates along with some harsh realities from Natasha before exiting the jet. 

“Look, I apologized already and said it wouldn’t happen again. I don’t know what else you want from me. Get over yourself, Captain Goody Two-Shoes. Like you haven’t done anything wrong before.” 

Turning your back on Steve, you begin to undress, eager to strip off your uniform. He’s eerily quiet. Thinking he’s given up on the argument or left the room, you’re caught way off guard when a strong hand fists your hair. The base of your skull stings with intense pain. The roots of your hair burn in protest as he yanks you back towards him. 

“What the hell, Steve! Let go! Now!” 

“No. I don’t know who you think you’re talking to me like that but I’m the leader of the team. You’re going to show me the respect I deserve.” 

You hiss in defiance. There’s no way you’re going to let him get away with this. Putting you’re training to good use, you maneuver your arms to gain the upper hand. It doesn’t work. You forget to take into account Steve’s years of training and the super-soldier serum coursing through his body. 

Thinking your free is a mistake. Steve quickly puts you back in your place, his free hand palms your throat. You panic. Steve would never intentionally harm you but his ferocity still sends shivers down your spine. 

_Why is this turning you on?_ Steve’s rage has never been directed at you before. Out in the field or training, you have witnessed his unrivaled strength, passion, and bravery. Those are some of his endearing qualities and the ones that make your panties pool with wetness. But, you’re surprised at how your legs feel like jelly and your stomach twists in knots because you’re the one being roughly handled by him now.

“Okay, baby. I learned my lesson.” 

“No, **_baby_**. I don’t think you have,” he suggests, his thumb presses into your windpipe, “Do you know what it’s like to lose a teammate?” 

You sputter when he cuts off your airflow even more. Your hands claw at his fingers, nails breaking the skin on his hand. 

“It’s like the air has been snatched from your lungs. Like you’re drowning and there’s no chance of survival,” He stares into your blown pupils before releasing his hold. 

“Are you crazy?!” Your voice is broken and harsh. Sucking in a ragged breath, you stumble away from him, lightheaded. 

Stalking towards you quickly, Steve backs you against the wall, smashing his forearm against your throat. 

“Do you think I’m done with you yet?” His body leans into yours, his knee forcing its way between your thighs. A soft moan bubbles in the back of your throat but gets caught when he adds pressure to your neck. Rocking his knee upward, he grinds it against your soaked core. Glancing down, you notice the bugle straining against Steve’s suit. He’s loving this just as much as you are. 

“S-Steve…pl-ea-se.” Your head swarms with fuzziness and your vision cloud with tiny black dots. Your body goes slack until his knee collides perfectly with your clit, jolting you upright. 

“Let go. Cum for me. I know you want to.” Steve whispers huskily in your ear but you’re not even sure if he actually said it or if you’re just hallucinating. You do as he commands, your entire body shakes uncontrollably as your orgasm floods your system. Steve relinquishes his hold and you slide down the wall before he catches you. Panting, you feel your pussy twitch as you come down from your high. 

“Come on, let me help you get cleaned up.” Lifting you gingerly like you’re made of glass, Steve carries you toward the bathroom. He might have taught you a valuable lesson today but he’ll always be there to clean up after you when you go bounding off headfirst and headstrong. 


End file.
